Galactic Campaign (October 15, 2016)
Welcome to the Prism Force: Galactic Campaign, a time where you could watch your favorite Prism Force member being stupid and huge idiots while doing a campaign for new singles and albums by the group, live performances, interviews with fellow idols and even concerts. Have a good time watching these PriFo idiots do stuff real life Jpop idols do. Meganee: Hello everyone, this is Akai Meganee. I'll be guiding you during these series of extracuricular activities by Prism Force. I could give you facts and trivias about the idol and even ask them questions, even though they don't want to answer them. Let's get this program in the Andromeda, shall we? (Slowly, the twelve idiots members walked to the assigned seats they're placed to) Meganee: The one in the center is the leader, Hanasaki Sumire. Sumire is an obachan with a heart of determination as she aims to become number one at everything. Little did you all know that Sumire is actually the one who ate Ann's cake that she baked hours before this program? Sumire: M-Meganee.... Ann: Finally found my suspect!! (Ann chases Sumire around the area as a payback for eating her cake.) Meganee: The one chasing her is once a member of Happy Rain♪ with Ayase Naru and Suzuno Ito. Yes, it's Fukuhara Ann. She dreams to become the greatest pattisiere and has a huge passion for baking. But did you know that Ann secretly wants to inherit her family's senbei shop? My, that's news. Ann: What?! When did I?! Meganee: Smiling next to her is Shiratama Mikan, a member of Gaarmageddon with Kurosu Aroma and Gaaruru. She acts like an angel and is the group's peacemaker when there are any fights like this one. Sometimes she dances in her sleep. Mikan: Which is true, nano. Mikan loves dancing that Mikan even dances while sleeping, nano. Hey, you two stop now, we're in the middle of a camera operated program, nano. Meganee: Then there's sweatdropping Asahina Nozomi. He is what people called a scardy cat, afraid to try things no human has done before. But he once dared to put himself in a chimney and act like Santa Clause though he knows that fire is under the chimney, what a guy. Nozomi: That's because somebody forced me to do so (looks at Ichigo). Meganee: Standing next to him is Amanogawa Ichigo. Oh, belated Happy Teachers Day, Amanogawa-sensei. Ichigo: Thank you, satsu! Meganee: Ichigo is the opposite of Nozomi, she thinks of stunts that is a matter of life and death fun. Ichigo: Yes, satsu! Meganee: Hiding behind the camera is Urawa Akane. Though smart, Akane is very shy and usually hides behind everyone else. Well, except for fans day of course. Did you know that she was once corrupted by the PriPara Goddess because of her emotions and that she still has dark powers with her? Oh and the fact that everyone calls her, Akanerd for a nickname? Akane: Me having dark magic is fine but saying to the public about my nickname is totally unacceptable! Yayoi: Ne, (pats Akane on the back, comforting her). Meganee: And the other nerd here is Kikugakki Yayoi. She is the daughter of the well-known Kikugakki line of attorneys and government staff. Her younger brother, Yuu, was turned into an alien blob because of some aliens on a birthday party. Sometimes, she can act pretty childish to the point that she.... Yayoi: No more! Meganee: Yayoi's best friend, Migizuki Miele, is ironically born in a family line of criminals. Her older sister, under the alliase of Lady Arachne, was the latest captured criminal of the Migizuki line. Good thing she is not that evil unlike her ancestors. Her family, I don't know about Arachne-san, is slowly reforming under her influence. (Miele standing frozen and cricket sounds can be heard) Meganee: Tehe, then the younger sister of our leader, Hanasaki Yurika. A samurai in training who loves robot puppies. Yurika: I DON'T!! Meganee: Kaguya Layla, the girl under the moon. She is tomboyish and her haur glows at night. Layla: I don't know why it rarely happens now. Meganee: Then Big Sister's ship who came from the Palps, Katarimoto Klara and Yagichi Sango.... Klara: (ojousama laugh) Make way for the greatest and shrewd lady of the katarimoto clan, Klärchen! Sango: And I watch over her though I look too short for my age. Nico! (Trivia: Sango shares the same voice actress with Yazawa Nico from Love Live!, to the point that their voices sound similar.) Meganee: Now Prism Force, you nay take your seats as the program is about to start and I'll be leaving the rest to the twelve of you. Gambatte! Sumire: Okay, so what now? Klara: You had this idea of campaigning our first single so why not that first. Sumire: Right! Ahem, our first single, com@t connect will soon be released sometime in 2017! We were having problems with the cover so waiting a little longer could give us time compiling stuff. (Prism Force gives a round of applause as com@t connect plays in the background). Sumire: Now, what's next?! Yurika: Oneechan, I have a pile of fan letters from our fans. Probably reading them and answering some questions from them might be next thing to do. Sumire: Hmm, that's a lot. Yurika read them. Too lazy to do them. Yurika: Ugh fine! Right, this fan letter is from Anonymus23. Greeting Prism Force, I'm a big fan of your unit already. I love your missions and though you're out of Earth, I'm keeping updated woth your activities. If I have to pick a favorite member, it would be Nozomi. He is so cool and if you have a meet and greet session soon, I'll definitely approach him first ♡♡ From Anonymus23. Yurika: Cool, looks like Nozomi got himself a fan. (Nozomi's face was on the desk. He is secretly blushing.) Miele: May I read the next letter? Yurika: Sure, go ahead, Miele. Miele: Ah, this one is from PrettyHeart. Prism Force! I'm a fan and so excited for your Halloween live. I have a question though. You're so busy with the mission assigned for you and you still gave a spectacular live! How were you able to find a time to practice? ♡♡PrettyHeart. Miele: Geez, well we did but we only practice for a short time. I don't even know why we ended up with such performance. Sumire: Unlike COLOR, who are all tensais, we are following the PMPBNOIPSWP rule! Miele: And what's that? Sumire: Practice makes perfect but no one is perfect so why practice? (dumbroll) Miele: Anyways, Ann, may you read the next letter. Ann: Okay. This one is from Angelicilegna. Hey, forgive me for being nervous coz this is my first fan letter. I just wanted to tell you that I'm supporting you in every step of the way. ♡♡Angelicilegna. Ann: Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks for your support, Angelicilegna. Sumire: Okay, now that we've already covered three fan letters, what should we talk about now? Klara: What about the fact that I'm pretty? Sumire: NEVER!! Klara: And why is that? Sumire: Coz you're never once was! (Klara and Sumire are arguing violently in the background as the program continues). Akane: Anyways, next week, we will be doing a Halloween live. The center of the live will be done via poll so it's you who is going to choose the center position. Mikan: Mikan can't wait, nano! (Mikan starts to eat a bun). Ann: I've made some more. You want? Mikan: Yes, please, nano! Thank you! (Sumire and Klara sat down in their respective seats) Ichigo: Are you done arguing, satsu? SumiKla: Yes! (turns their heads away each other) Ichigo: I guess not, satsu. Layla: According to our schedule, Klara, Miele, Yayoi and Nozomi still haven't done their solo debut live yet so when can we expect that? Yayoi: Well, I still haven't picked a coord yet. Miele: I had but I just don't know when is the right time? Ann: But aren't there any lawyer coords from Candy Alamode that you like? Yayoi: Probably I should look harder. Akane: What about you Nozomi? (Nozomi's head is still on the table) Sango: Nozomi! (tries to gently wake him up but it's no use). Geez, that letter did touched his heart! Klara: I'll do mine later. I was waiting for my VocalDoll awakening to do such. Sango: Right! Do your best then, Klara. Klara: Thank you, Sango! (a KlaraxSango moment is happening but...) Sumire: Anyways, looks like we're running out of time. It's time for us to go but we'll still see you next time! Prism Force (except Nozomi and waves his hands instead): Bye!! See you next time! ---- Nozomi: Why is it so dark? Hello! Where did everybody go!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!! Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Prism Force Category:Roleplays